Gnome Your Enemy
Gnome Your Enemy is the fourth episode of Trollhunters. Official Synopsis While Jim gets a crash course in troll history, big problems -- and a bully -- await him in the human world. What better time for his first mission? Summary Jim undertakes his first Trollhunting mission by starting small—literally. He must shrink down to eight inches tall to apprehend a mischievous gnome. When he captures the gnome, he must get rid of him, but wakes up the next day to find himself still in a shrunken state. With his Spanish project due soon, Jim must find a way to finish and present it without revealing his double life. Plot Blinky begins to tell the story about the history of trollkind and how they came to Arcadia. Years ago, the human and trolls worlds lived separated in peace, until their worlds came together and vicious trolls called Gumm-Gumms wanted to devour all of mankind and take their world as their own. Led by their leader, Gunmar the Black, the Gumm-Gumms went on a warpath for dominance of the surface world. Other trolls fought against him in the great Battle of Killahead Bridge (the portal to Gunmar's Darklands, led by Trollhunter Deya the Deliverer, who banished Gunmar and his army into the Darklands and sealed the bridge with the Amulet of Daylight. After which, the trolls torn the Killahead Bridge into pieces and hidden them across the globe. Then after, the trolls stowed themselves away on a ship called the Mayflower (along with gnomes for companionship and nourishment). They finally found themselves in the New World. They kept walking until they finally found a Heartstone underneath what would later be called Arcadia Oaks and settled for a new home called Heartstone Trollmarket. When Blinky finishes his story, he finds Jim sleeping through the entire lecture (to his annoyance). After startling Jim awake, the exhausted Trollhunter explains that he's been up most of the night studying for his Spanish presentation and thought that his training would be more "active" than he expected if he was going to face Draal in a week for a rematch. Blinky explains that before a warrior fights, he must know why he must fight. Jim then complains that his Spanish teacher, Señor Uhl, is quite unforgiving and if he fails his presentation, then he would be grounded and he can't trollhunt, especially since he now has two lives to balance: his normal and trollhunting ones. Just then, a female troll named Bagdwella hastily rushes into the Forge and exclaims that a rouge gnome was invading her shop. ... Cast * Kelsey Grammer as Blinky * Anton Yelchin as Jim Lake Jr. * Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski * Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez * Ron Perlman as Bular * Jonathan Hyde as Mr. Strickler * Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!!/Bagdwella/Señor Uhl * Rodrigo Blaas as Gnome Chompsky * Brook Chalmers as Security Guard * Laraine Newman as Miss Janeth/Nana * Cole Sand as Eli Pepperjack * Lauren Tom as Mary Wang * Thomas F. Wilson as Coach Lawrence * Steven Yeun as Steve Palchuk Trivia * First appearance of Karl Uhl, Bagdwella, Gnome Chompsky, and Nancy Domzalski. * According to Blinky, the trolls had come over to America on the Mayflower and then snuck off the ship and found the then-unnamed Arcadia. ** Error: The sequence of the scene implies that the Mayflower docked in present-day New Jersey, when, historically, it settled in present-day Plymouth, Massachusetts. *If you look closely, Guillermo Del Toro's name is written on the chalkboard. *Claire shows a degree of hypocrisy and/or character derailment here. In this episode, she mentions to Jim, "I know Steve's a jerk, but there are better ways to finish a fight than punching someone in the face." However, in the previous episode "Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter?", Claire is seen smiling upon Steve's defeat. *After Blinky slams his book closed to wake Jim up in the midst of his lecture, Jim yells "¡Lo siento, Sr. Draal! ¡No me mates!" which translates to "I'm sorry, Mr. Draal! Don't kill me!" *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' At the end of the episode, Bular chastises Strickler for leading a security guard to their location. Strickler retorts that he actually let the guard find them as a "midnight snack" for Bular. The audience never sees the security guard escape successfully. **'Error:' Officer Brennan appears to be the security guard of interest, however, he is seen in later episodes throughout the series. It's possible the museum guard bears a striking resemblance to Brennan, or that Brennan somehow miraculously survived the encounter. ***Then again, many background characters basically share the same design. So, this might just be totally a different character who is merely identical to Officer Brennan, but is not him. *'Title:' The title refers to the gnome situation Bagdwella wants Jim to fix. Also, it's from the phrase "know your enemy", which is from a quote by Sun Tzu, "Know your enemy and know yourself and you can fight a hundred battles without disaster." In the end, Jim did finally know his enemy, but realizes that all the little guy wanted was a home and some friends. Toby even decides to keep the gnome and calls him "Gnome Chompsky". Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Trollhunters Episodes Category:Part 1 (Trollhunters) Episodes